Seize The Moment!
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Aoshi and Kaoru practice kendo together. AoshixKaoru a little OOC


Kaoru sat up on her futon that morning and a crazy thought popped into her head. ' _What if I play a prank on one of my guests?_' Kaoru thought, flinging the covers off of her and changed into her training outfit and head to one particular room. Upon reaching it, Kaoru stopped to take a deep breath, and without warning, flung the shoji doors open and cried,

" Rise and shine, Aoshi-kun!!"

Aoshi who had stayed up late into the night meditating, had gone back to sleep 3 hours ago, just for this preposturous woman to wake him up? He was annoyed.

" What. Do. You. Want. Kamiya-san?" Aoshi growled, sitting up. Kaoru stood in the doorway, unaffected by his tone.

" Come on, up!" Kaoru replied walking over to the kodachi 1 master and grabbing one of his arms and tugging him to get up. Feeling a bit awkward, he complied and stood up, his form almost towering over hers.

" Answer my question, Kamiya-san. What do you want?" Aoshi replied. Kaoru just smirked at him,

" Oh, nothing much. Come on, let's go." Kaoru cried dragging him out of his room, down the hall and then into the dojo.

" What are you--" Before Aoshi could finish, a bamboo sword hurled towards him and he caught it with ease. Kaoru smirked at him and he caught her eyes,

" Let's have a match," was all Kaoru said.

Kenshin, who was an early bird, heard Kaoru's shouts. ' _Looks like she's very energetic today. I wonder what today is?_' Kenshin thought. Then he heard footsteps stomping by right outside his door. ' _Two pairs of feet?_' Kenshin thought and peeked outside his room to see Kaoru round the corner. Many questions came up and he decided to follow them.

Kenshin saw her enter the dojo and peeked in. It was Kaoru and... Aoshi?! Kenshin leaned against the wooden door, all the while peeking through the crack to see what was up. He saw Kaoru toss one of the bamboo swords over to the kodachi master and replied, " Let's have a match." Kenshin's eyes widen a bit. This, he had to see.

Kaoru and Aoshi both took their stances, their bokken 2 raised, Kaoru made her first move. " Ha!" Kaoru cried, Aoshi quickly blocked her attack and swooped down to catch the girls' feet, knocking her down. " Mou!" Kaoru grumbled, getting to her feet and going into an attack stance in front of Aoshi. To the kodachi master, it was just a boredom. She was interesting, but not as quite challenging as the Battosai.

Kenshin, who was secretly hiding, was debating whether or not to help the raven-haired girl with her win. Kaoru made the first move again, her bokken raised above her head, ready to bring it down. While Aoshi, waited until she came close, quickly making a direct jab at her. Although it was slightly painful, Kaoru wanted Aoshi to think it was a more damaging blow. Kaoru crumpled to the ground. Aoshi's eyes widen slightly with shock, but continue to look as if it didn't surprise him.

" Kamiya-san. Get up." Aoshi replied, the girl continue to whine in pain. " Kamiya-san, get up." Aoshi tried again, still she was on the ground holding her injury painfully.

' _Did I hit her too hard?_' Aoshi thought as he dropped his bokken and walked over to her. " Are you all right? Can you get up?" Aoshi asked.

Kaoru continue to sit there, gripping her side. Aoshi crouched down at her side and a hand on her shoulder. " Kamiya-san?" Aoshi was a bit worried. Kaoru noted that and grinned on the inside. Opening an eye, she surveyed the his expression and almost giggled. She almost got him there, just a little more push...and then...

' _Time to seize the moment!_' Kaoru cried out once more in pain, Aoshi tried to see the injury, but Kaoru let out a laugh.

" Huh? What's so funny, Kamiya?" Aoshi asked. The Kamiya-kasshin master was laughing and pointing at Aoshi. He was still confused.

" April Fool's, Aoshi-san!" Kaoru laughed, hands to her stomach. Aoshi and as well as Kenshin by the door was surprised the raven haired woman. **APRIL FOOL'S?!**

" Haha, gotcha! You know, Aoshi. NEVER let your guard down for anything. Just to give you a heads up." Kaoru cried giving Aoshi a little peck on the cheek before running out and bumping into Kenshin on the way. " Oh! Kenshin...haha! Looks like I fooled you too." Kaoru smiled and ran off. Aoshi sat in the middle of the dojo, holding his cheek and turning red by the second.

Kaoru Kamiya fooled the ever so stoic Aoshi Shinomori? The world was definately ending, that or the Aoshi Shinomori had fallen for the kendo princess.

Love works in strange ways, doesn't it?

OWARI

1 a cross from a dagger and a full length sword.

2 a shinai or a wooden sword used for kendo


End file.
